


Like a Moth to a Flame

by Kyveli



Series: Second Chances [1]
Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:08:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25666450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyveli/pseuds/Kyveli
Summary: There is no denying it. She was drawn to him like a moth to a flame...
Relationships: Chelli Lona Aphra/Darth Vader
Series: Second Chances [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861027
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21





	1. Oh, Kriff!!!

**Author's Note:**

> A few months back I found a drawing of Dr, Aphra dressed as an Imperial officer and winking at someone, and I wondered what if she was winking at Vader? What would his reaction be? Me being a huge Vadaphra fan, I decided to write a story about it, which I completed in two days. A few months back, I also started another fanfiction about Vader and Aphra, it's called "Second Chances" and I was thinking whether I should incorporate this story into that one. It could be a Prequel, I just want everyone's opinions first. I will complete "Second Chances" too, I just became busy with this story and the ending of my World of Warcraft "Before the Fall" story. Please let me know if I should include this story in "Second Chances".

Aphra.

Chelli Lona Aphra never intended to return to the Executor. Absolutely not. Not when Darth Vader was out for her blood. She couldn’t blame him for his fury towards her. She had betrayed him, but not intentionally. Really. It was more out of self-preservation, and the fact that he placed a bounty on her head the moment she was captured by the rebels, without even knowing whether she betrayed him to them or not, which she didn’t. She never would. She was questioned, but not tortured, that was not the Rebel Alliance’s way, thank the Force. They were not Imperials. They were not Darth Vader. And she did manage to escape them quite easily, might she add, and run back to her Boss. Only to discover that the lumbering grumpy arsed sociopath had placed a bounty on her head. Nothing could save her now. Vader always employed Boba Fett and his goons for his bounties, and they were very thorough. She would be dead in a week.

Only one thing could save her. The Emperor. If she ratted Vader out to him, she would be granted immunity. She would live. She knew that Vader would be alright, he was the emperor’s right-hand man, his second in command, and whether the old codger liked it or not he couldn’t run the empire without Vader enforcing his will on his subjects. Or vanquishing his enemies. What she didn’t expect was for Vader to be congratulated by the emperor and be given a free hand over her. And Vader took full advantage of that and threw her out of an airlock. Luckily, Aphra being Aphra, had anticipated that and had Triple zero monitor her vital signs and track her movements around the ship. He knew which airlock she would be pushed out and was waiting for her. And against all odds, she survived.

Only to make a fool out of Vader months later. That was intentional. A payback if she might say. She was certain that Vader watched the broadcast she transmitted in all the Imperial frequencies and knew that retribution will be coming to her soon. She suspected that Vader deep down didn’t believe that she was dead, he never lifted the bounty. Did she need more proof of that? He even doubled it after she escaped that Imperial prison, and that solidified her suspicions.

Aphra shuddered as she remembered the Imperial prison where she did experience torture for the first and only time in her life. Hallucinating that she was set on fire can be extremely painful. But she did manage tο find a way out of that situation and escape. Not completely unscathed. It took her months to recover from the emotional scars that ordeal left her with. Despite discovering that there was still a bounty on her head, no one came after her. She wondered why, of course, but continued living every day as if it was her last. She enjoyed her broadcast, fully expecting Vader to watch it. She wanted him to see that she was still alive despite his best efforts. She wanted to taunt him, to tease him, to give him her famous lopsided grin and shout at him:

“Here I am, Boss, come and get me, I’m waiting for you!”, but that wretched minister beat him to it. She had immunity from him, at last. And uncovering that said minister was a traitor only solidified it. He couldn’t touch her anymore. But he did have her assigned to the Executor to keep her close to him, ready to pounce on her the moment she stepped out of line. And she had many reasons to do that. Vader torturing her father and then hurting him by slamming his face on that cursed asteroid’s surface was at the top of the list. Not that she was that close to her father, she resented his abandonment of her and her mother when she was little and his neglect of her after her mother was murdered by that minister’s goons. But the elderly scientist did not deserve such treatment from his daughter’s psychotic love interest…

‘Wow! Where did that come from? Focus Chelli…focus!!!’.

Though she lived most days in constant fear aboard the Executor during those few months, it wasn’t always like that. There were times late at night when she was all alone working at her station, trying extremely hard to prove to Vader that she was worth keeping around, that he would wander in her lab, hands clasped behind his back. The first time she heard the heavy footsteps and the wheezing breath behind her, she jumped out of her skin, taking all her samples with her as she fell on her arse. A rumbling noise that resembled laughter escaped out Vader.

“Dr, Aphra, what a mess you have gotten yourself into again! One would think that a scientist of your caliber would be more graceful. However, judging by your questionable history, you have spent more time flat on your rear, rather than accomplishing your goals and missions.”, he chuckled again, a disturbing sound, if you asked her. However, she was not about to ruin his good mood, an occasion rarer than a supernova. She smiled sweetly at him and accepted his hand as he pulled her up roughly. Gentleness was an unknown notion for a Sith Lord.

“Lord Vader, I did not expect anyone to be awake at this hour and coming to the Science Section. That’s all. I do apologize for making a mess of the samples.”, she quickly cleaned the mess from the floor.

“Yet you are awake and hard at work. Why? I have seen the records; you have logged more hours at your station than all the rest of the scientists combined. With impressive results, I might add. Why work so hard, Doctor? Are you trying to prove something?”, he tilted his head as he stared down at her, he was so close to her now, his cool breath sent chills down her spine. It didn’t take much from him to give her chills, his mere presence, the mere thought of him could do that quite easily.

“I have many things to atone for, Lord Vader. Betraying your trust is at the top of my list, and gaining it back is my highest priority. I will fight tooth and nail to accomplish that. Even if it kills me in the process.”, she whispered as she looked up at his mask.

“I regret to inform you, Doctor, but you are more likely to accomplish the latter, rather than the former.”, he growled, turned heel, and left the lab faster than an X-Wing in hot pursuit. She could hear his angry steps several meters away. She shrugged, cleaned her station, and returned to her quarters for a sleepless night, tossing and turning, trying to figure out his bizarre behavior. First, he insults her “incompetence”, then praises her work, and then runs out like a bat out of hell when she pledges her allegiance to him. 

There were more nights like that, he always knew when she was working late and alone. It was his ship, after all. And he always paid her a visit, leaving her more perplexed every time. Sometimes he would just stare at her for several minutes and then turn heel and leave. But there were times when he would engage in a conversation with her, sometimes about her latest discoveries, other times about their mutual past adventures, but most of the time about ancient weapons and civilizations she had uncovered during her adventures. In the mornings, however, he would be cold as ice towards her, even downright hostile, as if he were trying awfully hard to not ignite his lightsaber and plunge it through her heart. It was becoming incredibly stressful for her to continue her work aboard the Executor, as an Intelligence and Science officer dealing with his passive-aggressive behavior. The night before she decided to escape him forever was the best night she had ever spent with him.

She was working late again, as was her habit, and as was his, he appeared in the early hours of the morning. The man was a true insomniac, she has surmised as much these past few months. Who could sleep when his own respirator made so much noise, after all?

“Burning the midnight oil again, Doctor?”, he tilted his head as he slowly approached her.

“I’m very close to discovering the Rebels’ secret base, my Lord”, she stood up and smiled.

“You never call me “Boss” anymore, Aphra? Why is that?”, he inquired. ‘Do a detect a hint of sadness, or am I imagining things’, she wondered.

“I am here in an official manner this time around, My Lord. I work for the Empire now, not just you.”, she sighed in regret.

“You miss those times, Doctor?”, he inched closer.

“Every day, my Lord”, she whispered.

“So do I, Aphra. But we have more pressing matters now. The Rebels are about to be crushed and we can then focus on other matters.”, he sighed as well. ‘Are my ears deceiving me? Did Darth Kriffing Vader just admit that he actually feels something other than hatred?’, Aphra was astonished. Was she wearing him down? Nah, there’s no chance in hell for that.

“I’ve been thinking about the first time we met, Aphra. You told me that you were a big fun of me. Huge as a matter of fact. Why is that?”, he tilted his head again.

“You saved my life when I was just a little girl. When those bandits attacked my home and killed my mother. I run through the woods, and Imperial troopers found me. And then I watched you completely obliterate those criminals with your lightsaber as soon as they came out of the woods with the intent of killing me. You were magnificent. A god of War clad in black, wielding a weapon that looked like a living red thunderbolt smiting the wicked. You spoke to me that day, asked my name, and patted my head, saying that I was very brave to venture through the woods all alone in my age and surviving the wild beasts lurking in there. You said that the Empire needs more brave souls like me to defend it from the unruliness that plagues the galaxy. Well, that left quite an impression on me, I became a huge fangirl. I even created a fan club at school during the few years I spent in a classroom.”

“You failed your classes and quit? I thought you had a Doctorate degree.”

“No, I’m a genius. I finished high school at the age of ten and got my PhDs in Archaeology, Xenolinguistics, Xenobiology, and Engineering at eighteen. I did join the Imperial Academy to become an officer but quit a month later. Too many rules. I think I told you all about my academic achievements a few months ago on our way back from Geonosis.”

“You probably did, but sometimes your incessant chattering puts me straight to sleep, so I missed that particular piece of information.”, Vader said, his deep, mechanical voice laced with amusement for the first time in the six months she had known him.

“Well, I did tell you that I talk a lot when I’m nervous. And tall, dark and able to kill me guys do tend to make me nervous.”, she smiled up at him. He was mere inches close to her, his cool breath brushed her hair, sending chills down her spine. ‘Force does he make me all hot and bothered’, if he were any other man staring down at her, she would have kissed him already. But this was Dark Vader, so she found it wise to let him make the first move. 

“Yes, I recall your explanation, Doctor.”, he whispered and cupped her cheek, running his thumb across her lower lip. He even inched closer and leaned down as if he were about to kiss her, an impossible feat since his face was hidden and locked behind that life-supporting mask. Nevertheless, the entire action had left her breathless, with her heart pounding loudly against her chest, making her long for more. Alas, it was not meant to be. Vader abruptly turned heel and walked out of the lab.

“Goodnight, Doctor”, he rumbled.

“Goodnight, Boss.', she whispered. That made him stop for a second but did not turn around. He continued walking down the corridor in large strides, leaving Aphra more confused than ever.

The next day was horrible from the early hours of the morning. Not only her own father was taken prisoner, but Vader ordered Triple Zero to torture him and instructed General Viers to not listen to the “woman’s pleas”, meaning her. Aphra was able to convince her father to tell them everything he knew before the droid dealt any significant damage on him, and then Vader forced her to join him in exploring the ancient temple ruins. Alone, just the two of them. Normally, she would have jumped at the chance of being alone with him, perhaps they could have finished what he started the night before, but after what he did to her father, made her wary of his true intentions. She feared that the trip down to that asteroid would be her last. It did prove to be very educational, the ghosts of the past that haunted Vader were visible to her as well, and she was able to hear their accusations and his replies. He even said that he was not that “lost boy” anymore…

‘Interesting…’ she whispered and continued following him until he reached the altar and proceeded to destroy it. When they came out in the open again, he ordered the ship to bombard the ruins and hurt her father very badly when he voiced his protests.

‘That’s it!’, she arranged for her father to be dropped off to the next port they visited, and she planned her escape very thoroughly. It took her weeks, but it was spectacular. Making a fool out of Vader in the process. She laid low for the next two and a half years, traveling around the Outer Rim worlds and picking up occasional droid reactivation assignments in order to survive.

It was one of those assignments that got her into this mess again. She had found the droid she was looking for and only needed the reactivation code to make it operational again. A code only found in an Imperial database, since it was an old Imperial Interrogation droid. So, she sneaked into an Imperial shuttle and downloaded the code. Unfortunately, the Imperial officers returned faster than she had expected, and she was forced to hide in a crate filled with new Imperial undergarments. A crate that was carried into the laundry room of the Star Destroyer orbiting the planet.

Aphra had no other choice but to dress as an Imperial Ensign and try to find a way down to the planet. It wasn’t a perfect fit, but it would do. She twisted her unruly long black hair into a bun and tucked it under the hat. But her bangs and many strands of hair were showing. She walked out of the laundry room as if she owned the place and headed for the Hangar Bay.

She lost her footing when she realized that she was aboard the Executor, stopped breathing for a few seconds when a loud announcement ordered all officers to report to the Hangar Bay for inspection, began sweating profusely when a lieutenant ordered her to follow her there and almost fainted when the platform door of an all too familiar yacht, that had just landed in the Hangar Bay, lowered only to reveal none other than Darth Vader himself.

Oh, how she had missed him. She was left breathless as she watched him stride towards the lines of officers, his long black cloak billowing behind him, his lightsaber dangling in his belt, emanating power, pride, and confidence with every step he took towards them.

‘Oh, Force, how I want him. I don’t care if he discovers me and runs his saber through my heart. I’m through running. If I meant to die today, I want to die by his hand.’, she decided and watched as he walked past the officer right in front of her. He stopped abruptly and snapped his head towards her. His breathing apparatus made a strange noise and his back arched, visibly surprised to see her there. And Aphra being Aphra of course, decided to tease him by saluting him, while giving him her trademark lopsided grin and winking. 

“Ensign, follow me. I have a special assignment for you.”, he rumbled pointing at her not waiting to see if she was following. Which she did, of course. Like a moth to a flame, she run towards her doom.


	2. What the Kriff is she doing here?

Vader.

It was a rare occasion, but Darth Vader was in a good mood. Although his son still escaped his grasp, the Rebel Alliance was crumbling all around him, soon they would be destroyed. Princess Leia Organa, Captain Han Solo, the Wookie, Moth Mothma, Calrissian, all of them, will be executed in the most gruesome of ways, and his son’s journey to the dark side would begin. They will overthrow the Emperor and together they will rule the galaxy as father and son. And there would finally be order, peace, and justice in the Galaxy. At least his versions of those. One thing was certain, he would abolish slavery, even in the Outer Rim worlds, and Tatooine will be free of the Huts’ Tyranny. 

Another successful mission was completed, he was looking forward to returning to his ship and continuing with his next mission. He ordered an inspection, just because, and quickly walked past his troops. Suddenly, he sensed a remarkably familiar presence. He snapped his head to the left and was astonished to see none other than Chelli Lona Aphra in all her mischievous, cheeky glory, dressed as an Ensign, saluting, and winking at him, giving him her trademark smile. She was so beautiful, there was something about seeing her in an Imperial uniform that made his heart skip a beat.

Even as an “Imperial Officer” she looked gorgeous, yet even now she failed to conform to the rules. The jacket was big on her, and strands of her black hair were spilling down her face and shoulders. And that’s something a female Imperial office would never do. Long, curly, frizzy and fuzzy hair was treated with special care to become sleek and obedient and tucked safely under the cap and at the nape of their necks.

Had he been alone right now, he would have burst into laughter, he has not seen a more amusing site in twenty-three years. She always had that effect on him. Her antics, her wit, her stories, the sticky situations her rashness and carelessness threw her into, situations that only her superior intellect and sheer dumb luck saved her, made him laugh for hours on end when he was safely hidden in his hyperbaric chamber. 

And as always, the mere sight of her, sent chills down his spine and a pleasant sensation warmed his loins. His member became instantly hard, demanding release, demanding from him to bend her over and fuck her from Mandalore, all the way to Coruscant.

“And why the krif, shouldn’t I do just that. Force knows it has been so long. I hope she is ready for what she has just unleashed. I can sense, see, and smell her desire for me from here. I’m going to fuck the brains out of her.’, he decided and motioned to her. 

“Ensign follow me. I have a special assignment for you.”, he moved towards the exit without bothering to see if she was following. He knew she would, being the incredibly brash person, she was. He has piqued her curiosity; she would want to know what he wanted from her. She should know by now that he didn’t want her dead, or else he would have sounded the alarm and had her thrown in the brig to await torture and execution. Or he would have cut her down there and then, without anyone questioning his actions. She was almost running behind him to catch up with his large strides. She said nothing so far, probably trying to stay in character. Afterall, unquestionable obedience was the number one trait the Empire demanded from its officers.

They reached the lift and waited for its arrival. Still silence from her. Good. He stepped in and she followed and stood next to him.

“Behind me.”, his hiss was barely audible, but she did hear it and promptly complied. It took them ten minutes to arrive at his quarters. He never thought that the ship was this big until now. The doors slid open and he stepped inside it, Aphra following right behind him. His quarters were vast but furnished only with the absolute necessities. A door led to the bacta tank and his hyperbaric chamber, but she did not need to know that. 

Aphra was standing in the middle of the chambers taking in everything. Her hands were in her pockets, she was slouching, and chewing gum. ‘Where did she find that and when did she have the time to put it in her mouth? Well, I’ll put something else in her mouth soon. No, you won’t, you idiot. You know that she will never see, let alone touch it and put it in her mouth. But nice try.’.

It may be functional, but it was horribly scarred. The wounds were not deep in that area, thank the Force for that. In his agony, he managed to turn on his back trying to douse the flames, saving his testicles and member from being burned to a crisp by the scorching sand. It was the leather tunic that caught fire, that caused some skin damage, but thankfully a gust of wind blew it away before it caused more damage. His manhood was spared, but it did not look good anymore. He always blindfolded the females he bedded, so that they couldn’t see it, and used a condom so that they couldn’t feel the scars.

He stared at the Doctor who was just standing there. The epitome of impropriety. ‘Oh, this will not do at all, you will be put in your place, Doctor’. 

“ATTENTION, ENSIGN!”, he roared, and she yelped in surprise and stood attention.

“I find your lack of propriety disturbing. You are wearing an Ensign’s uniform, act like one.”, he growled as he circled her like a predator ready to pounce on prey.

“Yes, Boss”, she answered.

“BOSS? I’m your commanding officer, Ensign. You will address me as sir, Lord Vader, or my Lord. IS THAT CLEAR, ENSIGN?”, he was standing behind her and roared in her ear. She shuddered but regained her composure straight away.

“Yes, Sir”, she said.

“Good, you are finally learning.”, he nodded in approval.

“However, there are many things you need to be taught. Like not chewing gum. Swallow it now, I don’t care if you believe that old wives’ tale that swallowing chewing gums will glue your intestines together, I don’t want to see that thing in your mouth again.”, he growled.

“Of course, I don’t believe that, my Lord. My gastric acids will dissolve it in seconds.”, Aphra swallowed the chewing gum.

“DID I GIVE YOU PERMISSION TO SPEAK, ENSIGN?”, Vader roared, making Aphra jump again.

‘As I was saying, you still have a lot to learn. Like keeping your hair from falling out your cap. No officer would ever allow her hair to be so unruly. You do not deserve to wear it, it needs to come off now.”, she raised her hand to remove it, but it was snapped back to her side by an invisible hand.

“I did not give you permission to remove it. You are not allowed to touch it. You are not an Imperial officer. I will remove it.”, he growled and with a flick of his wrist, the cap flew on the desk. He flicked his wrist again and the elastic band holding her hair “in place” flew on top of the cap. Aphra could not help her self and move her head side to side to make her hair fall down her back more smoothly. Vader’s breath hitched, he found that move extremely hot, her hair had grown much longer, it was way past her shoulders. It suited her well.

“Did I give you permission to do that?”, he growled and grabbed the back of her head, his fingers grasping a fistful of hair, as he tilted her head backward. It wasn’t a painful hold, he made sure of that. He did not bring her here to hurt her, there were torture chambers for that. She will be begging him soon, but it will not be for mercy.

“Forgive me, my Lord. It’s just a habit.”, Aphra whimpered but held his gaze. 

“There is no place for habits in the Imperial army, Ensign. Only discipline and unquestionable obedience.”, he growled and released her. Aphra straightened up and looked straight ahead. Which was his chest. His exceptionally large chest. A chest she wanted to run her hands on and feel his pectoral muscles. Vader could hear all those thoughts, and a smile graced his scarred features. ‘Soon, Doctor. Soon.’

“Now, where were we? Ah yes. The disgraceful state of your uniform. Really now, Ensign. Are you so absent-minded that you cannot pick the correct size? Look at the state of this jacket. You are practically swimming in it.”, he flicked his wrist and her belt flew and fell on the chair, on top of her jacket. He then run his gloved finger down the front of the gray jacket, over her left breast, unzipping it with the Force as his hand traveled down to her navel.

“It must come off at once”, he decided and with another flick of his finger, it fell down her shoulders and flew towards the desk, draping the back of the chair. Her white shirt unlike her jacket was at least two sizes smaller. And so were the trousers, they hugged her body like a second skin. The knee-high boots were unpolished, so he decided to start his “berating” from there.

“Look at the state of your boots, Ensign. Why are they unpolished? You dare present your self in front of me for inspection like that? Off with them. AT ONCE!”, he roared and Aphra was quick to comply, bending down and taking them off. Vader, of course, made sure to stand behind her when she did that, enjoying the view of her gorgeous rear, hidden behind the grey fabric at present, but soon it will be presented to him in all of its naked glory. Things became worse for poor Aphra. In her haste to change to an Imperial uniform, she did not change her socks. They were not that standard Imperial gray, but rather a bright pink. Vader of course didn’t fail to notice them.

“What is this, Ensign? Pink socks. What possessed you to wear such a disgusting color underneath your boots. Remove them from my sight at once! She promptly bent down and removed them, this time providing Vader with an amble view of her bosom, which was bursting to spill out of her very tight shirt. The Dark Lord had moved at her front this time, to ensure that he did not miss the show. And it was glorious. 

“Why are your shirt and trousers so tight on you, Ensign? Are you truly that incapable of knowing your own size? Or are you doing it on purpose to scandalize the men on this ship? Are you a tease, Ensign?”, he lifted her chin and stared into her brown eyes. Those mesmerizing almond-shaped eyes, full of mischief and promises…How he wanted to crush his lips on those full red and utterly enticing lips, but he couldn’t. He would never show her his scarred face.

“No, it’s just sheer sloppiness. No matter, you don’t deserve to wear them anyway. I will personally remove them off you to ensure that you don’t damage them more than you already have.”, he “reasoned” and slowly run his finger over the buttons, undoing them all. He used the Force to unclasp the cufflinks and Aphra gasped as he put his hands down her trousers and pulled the shirt out of them. He then run both hands up her naked chest, under the unbuttoned shirt, his thumbs caressing the skin, cupping her breasts momentarily, and then proceeded to run his hands upwards, pushing the shirt off her shoulders and down her arms. It too flew and rested on top of her jacket. She was wearing a black lace bra under her shirt and Vader was quick to study it. ‘Perfect’, he decided. He did not comment on that yet, he wanted to see the type of panties she was wearing before he did that.

“And now with the trousers.”, he placed his hands down her trousers again and used the Force to unzip them. His hands then traveled behind Aphra, caressing her firm bare rear and squeezing it. ‘She’s wearing a thong! Well, what a “surprise”!’ he couldn’t wait to see it, but now he was enjoying running his hands down her curves, eliciting soft moans out of her. He had bent his back too much to compensate for the height difference and it was starting to become painful for him. He straightened up and moved behind her, using the Force to move them down her ankles.

“Remove them, Ensign.”, he commanded and Aphra bent down to pull them out of her feet, giving Vader an ample view of her thong- “covered” rear. ‘Impressive’, he inhaled sharply as she wriggled out of her trousers and straightened up, waiting for what was coming next. She was still holding the trousers on her hands, not sure whether she should walk the short distance and place them on top of the chair or wait for him to send them there with the Force. ‘Good, she’s learning’, a flick of his wrist, sent them on top of the jacket, making sure that they were placed in such a way that they didn’t crease.

“So, what do we have here, Ensign? Not the standard-issue undergarments, I see. Now, why am I not surprised? You are just incapable of conforming to the rules of the Imperial Navy. Black lace bindings and thongs? Where in the rule book did you find this? Nowhere, if memory serves. Of course, they must come off at once.”, he decided and traced his fingers across every inch of the bra. As soon as he reached the clasp, he simply pressed it and it became undone. He run his finger between her breasts, using the Force to pull the straps down her arms, and removed the bra completely, sending it flying to the chair to join the rest of her clothes. Her breasts were now free of their restraints, exposed to him. And he couldn’t get enough of just staring at them. They were spectacular. He wanted to cup then and fondle them until Aphra begged him for release, but he was not finished playing their little game. He hooked both thumbs around each side of her thong and pulled it down. He went behind her again as was his habit.

“Remove them”, his command was barely a whisper now, his desire for her has reached a new height, and he almost lost it when she bent over to remove them and pick them up. He wanted to take her right there and then but it was not time yet. He wanted to do more things to her. He could sense, he could smell her arousal, she wanted him badly, and so did he. ‘Soon’, he promised himself, ‘Soon’.

Aphra straightened up again, her thong in her hand. It slipped out of her hand and joined the bra. She was now standing completely naked before the Dark Lord of the Sith, waiting to see what came next. She was shivering, not from the cold, but rather from desire. She wanted him; he could feel that. He circled her again like a predator.

“Officers are not allowed to have tattoos. What possessed you to get it, and such a large one as well.”, he traced the lines up her arms and down her back.

“Your lack of discipline is appalling. However, there’s a remedy for that, Ensign. He stood behind her and cupped her breasts. She gasped. His fingers begun to circle the nipples slowly at first, increasing the pace as her moans increased. One of his hands left her breast and slowly traveled down her navel. Aphra gasped again as his hand found her nether regions. He played with her folds and found what he was looking for. He began to stimulate it with his middle finger, while his other hand continued to play with her breasts. She was close now; he could sense it.

“Don’t come until I command it, Ensign.”, he ordered her, and she nodded, unable to utter a simple coherent word. He could feel that she was ready to come, so he stopped his ministrations.

“I told you to not come yet, Ensign!”, he growled at her ear.

“Boss, please.”, she pleaded. ‘Good, she is begging’.

“It’s Sir, Lord Vader or my Lord, Ensign.”, he growled again and did nothing.

“Please sir, please continue.”, she corrected herself, and Vader promptly resumed his ministrations. He brought her to the edge twice more and stopped abruptly, enjoying her pleas, begging him to continue. In the end, he relented.

“Come for me Aphra”, he ordered, and she complied, screaming her pleasure to the vast room. ‘She’s a screamer, alright’, Vader smirked and carried her to the bed. He placed her on her back and spread her legs, pulling her at the edge, to compensate for the height distance. Again, he traced his fingers along her body, paying special attention to her breasts and her toned abdomen. His fingers found her nether regions again and inserted his middle finger inside her. She moaned and begged him for more. He entered another one and started rubbing her clit again. Aphra moaned, writhed, and begged him, and he picked up the pace. He relished how she enjoyed what he was doing to her, how he was in complete control over her. He traced his finger on her face, she turned and took it in her mouth, licking it. ‘Oh, how I wish you could do that to my cock, Doctor.’, he sighed and continued to pump his fingers inside her.

Aphra was not the first female he has brought to his quarters. It was an extremely rare occasion, he always mourned Padme’s passing. In fact, he spent most of his days and nights overpowered by his crippling depression over the role he played in her’s and their unborn child’s demise. However, he was also a man underneath the armor. And he did have needs. On exceedingly rare occasions, some brown-eyed, dark-haired woman would catch his eye, and he would eventually lead her to his quarters. He always blindfolded these women, not wanting to reveal any part of his flesh to them. So, he always had a scarf in one of his drawers.

It was that piece of clothing he summoned now and used the Force to cover Aphra’s eyes before he summoned a condom and unfastened the lower part of his armor. Finally, he was ready for her now. He increased the pace of his fingers and with a couple of nudges on her clit, Aphra was thrown over the edge for the second time. Vader didn’t waste any time, he positioned himself in front of her and slowly entered her. Aphra gasped upon realizing his size and grinned.

“Oh, Lord Vader. I knew you would be big! No, not just big…HUGE!!!”, she screamed and writhed and moaned as Vader started to move inside her in wild abandon, after giving her time to adjust to his side. He put the fingers he used to pleasure her in her mouth and she greedily licked them. It didn’t take long to bring her over the edge again. Vader watched in astonishment as she arched her back and screamed her pleasure to him, toes curled, fists grasping on the bed sheets for dear life. Much as he enjoyed watching her reactions, he preferred other positions more. He pulled out and flipped her over. She was now bent over the bed. He relished the roundness and firmness of her rear, cupped both cheeks, and entered her again. He increased his pace, the new position making him even more excited than before, but the extended time he spent crouched over her, put a strain to his back. He needed to stand upright, so as soon as she came, he pulled out again and raised her to kneel on the bed on all fours. ‘Much better’, he smiled and entered her again. He can last much longer like this.


	3. Oh Kriff indeed...

Aphra

Aphra was losing count of the times she was brought over the edge by the Dark lord. There was no contest, this was the best sex she had all her life. ‘It must be the Force that is making me come so many times, this is not normal, and nor is he lasting this long. Oh, Force…I’m coming again!’, she screamed again and felt him pushing her head on the mattress. She rested on her elbows and eagerly met his every thrust, matching his rhythm to hers. His hands were squeezing her rear, but besides pinching it on occasion, he never once smacked it. ‘Weird, he’s a Sith Lord, I thought that he would be into that, along with belts, whips and candle wax. He didn’t even Force choke me either. Well, thank the Force for that. He did nothing to cause me pain or make me uncomfortable, bless him’, all coherent thought left her as Vader pushed her over the edge again.

He lifted her up, pulling her against his chest, one of his hands fondling her breasts, while the other traveled down to her nether regions and begun playing with her clit again. Moments later she came again while feeling Vader convulsing behind her, finally reaching his peak. His breath was strained and was coming out with short bouts, tickling her ear.

“Oh, Boss, that was amazing. If you plan on killing me now, I’ll die an incredibly happy woman.”, she whispered squeezing the leather-covered hand that was wrapped around her waist possessively. A loud rumble escaped his throat. ‘He laughed, I made him laugh twice in three years. Well, that’s a new record for me. Yay me!’

“You will not die today Aphra. I may be wearing black, but I am not a Black Widow spider to kill sexual partners after mating. You will leave the Executor and return to the planet after I’m done with you. You have immunity from me for the next seventy-two hours. After that, all bets are off. You better hide well from me. But we are not done here yet. I want to taste you. That cannot happen out here in the open though. I will take you to my hyperbaric chamber where I can breathe without my mask. It will be pitch black, so you won’t be able to see my face. Which is an immediate death sentence for everyone who does.”, he withdrew from inside her and lifted her over his shoulder, heading over to the chamber.

“I can walk, you know.”, she protested.

“Thank you for stating the obvious, Doctor”, he chuckled and pressed the button, opening the egg-shaped chamber. He sat on the chair and settled Aphra on his lap. He pressed another button and the chamber closed around them, changing the consistency of the breathable air.

Aphra couldn’t see a thing, with a scarf covering her eyes, and the pitch black of the chamber itself covering everything. She should be scared, but she wasn’t. Several mechanical noises informed her that Vader had removed his mask. Oh, how she wanted to look at his face and touch it, but refrained herself, lest she wanted to be impaled by his lightsaber. All her thoughts ceased as soon as his lips met hers. She was astonished, his lips were soft, his breath was fresh, and his kiss deepened sending chills down her spine. He was a great kisser, she never thought him capable of such a thing. Soon their tongues were fighting for domination. ‘This is just too good to be true’, she sighed and kissed him with greater fervor, her hands traveling all over his leather-covered torso. ‘Force is he toned!’. 

His mouth left hers, and his lips slowly traveled down her body, settling on her breasts, while he used the Force to lift her up to him. He spent a considerable amount of time licking and sucking her nipples, doubling their size. Vader used the Force again to lift her higher allowing him access to her gorgeous navel. He kissed and licked it for a few moments, before moving her higher and placing her legs over his shoulders.

Aphra was reduced to a puddle of pure want by that point. She whimpered when his lips met her other lips and was soon writhing and moaning against his mouth, begging him… ‘For what? To stop, to continue. I don’t know anymore!’, was her last coherent thought before she screamed her ecstasy.

Before she was able to recover, Vader had entered her again to the hilt and began to move inside her with wild abandon. He found her lips and gave her a searing kiss, tasting herself on his lips. She couldn’t tell how long it lasted, but she eventually came hard and Vader followed suit soon after. His moans were weak, she didn’t hear a single word coming out of him, just slow ragged breaths. She wanted to hear his voice, his real voice, not the sonorous mechanical one.

“Boss?”, she whispered. A gloved finger covered her mouth.

“Shhhh…”, was all he said, then pulled her close to him and kissed her. A mechanical noise filed the air. Vader had put his mask back on. Soon after, the chamber opened, and the scarf was removed from Aphra’s eyes. It took several minutes for her eyes to recover, but when they did, Vader lifted her off him and stood up.

“Aphra, look at me”, she looked up. “You will redress and leave my chambers. You will return to the laundry room, find your real clothes, and put them in a backpack. You will then go to the Hangar Bay and board a shuttle. You will give the dockmaster the following code: Vader-alpha-orange-delta-bravo, he will allow you access. You will get to the surface, land close to the Arc Angel, you will change back to your own clothes and leave the Imperial uniform in the shuttle. You will then board your ship and leave the planet. You will choose the furthest system away from here and plot a course there. You will forget everything that happened here and stay away from Imperial space for the rest of your life. You will never come near me again.”, he said as he waved his hand in front of her face. Strong as her intellect was, humans cannot resist this Force trick, Aphra’s eyes went blank and complied to Vader’s instructions to the letter.

Seventy-two hours later, she walked into a bar in Mandalore, not certain why she decided to travel to the exact opposite direction from Tatooine. She was supposed to go to Mos Espa and deliver the newly activated Interrogation droid to Jabba the Hut. She spent two days reactivating it on her way to Mandalore, but for the life of her, she had absolutely no clue why she chose to come to this planet. And that was the least of her problems, she was missing time. Six hours to be exact. She remembers stealing the activation code. And then, nothing. The next thing she remembered was her sitting in her lab, tinkering over the new droid.

She sat on a stool and ordered the strongest energy drink in the house with the hopes that it would help her remember what happened. A Togruta female was sitting next to her, sporting her drink, suddenly snapped her neck towards her, and spoke before she could stop herself.

“You’ve been mind tricked, Human.”, she whispered to Aphra.

“Excuse me?”, Aphra was surprised by the Togruta’s outburst.

“An old Jedi trick, used on people they wanted to make them forget something or trick them to do something they don’t want to do.”, she explained.

“I’m missing six hours of my life. Do you know a way to reverse it?”, she asked the hooded figure.

“Follow me.”, the female got up and moved towards the exit. Aphra shrugged and followed her. She led her to the alley next to the bar.

“Please relax and close your eyes”, she smiled and waved her hand across Aphra’s face. The Doctor exhaled sharply, her eyes wide as saucers.

“Vader!”, she whispered.

“What about him?”, the Togruta inquired.

“He fucked me three days from Tuesday and made me forget about it. Weird, knowing him, he should have off me as soon as he was done. That is very out of character for him. His entire personality has changed a bit during these past three years. He has become more lenient, even kinder, considering that he allowed me to live several times. Seems his obsession over finding that pilot, Skywalker, has distracted him from his malevolence and general grumpiness.”, Aphra reasoned.

“What did you just say? Who is this Skywalker pilot you are talking about? I only know of one Skywalker pilot, and that is Vader himself! Who is this other Skywalker pilot you are talking about?”, the Togruta grabbed Aphra’s shoulders, hands shaking in shock.

“Vader’s last name is Skywalker? Well, that would make the other young Skywalker, Luke, his…kid?”, Aphra gasped in shock.

“Vader’s real name, his true name is Anakin Skywalker, he was a Jedi knight, a general during the Clone Wars, and a hero of the Old Republic. He was also, my old Master, “older brother” and best friend. He was the kindest person I’ve ever known. Inherently good, considerate, and loyal. He would go to any lengths to save his friends and leave no one behind. He had the unaverred loyalty and admiration of his Clone Troopers, the respect of his peers, and the unwavering love of his loved ones. Until Darth Sidious, aka Emperor Palpatine corrupted him and lured him to the dark side of the Force. I was too late to warn him that Palpatine was grooming him to become his Sith apprentice. And we lost him. So, there was more between him and Senator Amidala if what you say is true and he has a child. No surprises there, he was heads over heals for Padme and so was she. You say that there has been a slight change in his personality these past few years. This means that discovering that he has a son, by his beloved Padme has reawakened Anakin within him, and now the good and evil within him are in constant battle. There is hope for him then. Perhaps his son will succeed where I failed and bring him back to the Light. But I digress, forgive me. I’m Ahsoka Tano, former Jedi Padawan!”, she shook Aphra’s hand.

“Hi, I’m Chelli Lona Aphra. Archaeologist…aka…relic hunter…aka…droid reactivator. Please tell me more about Anakin Skywalker, he sounds awesome.”, she smiled and led Ashoka back into the bar.

“I have many things to tell you. Three years’ worth of Clone War stories as a matter of fact. I also have dozens of holograms of Anakin’s Lightsaber fighting techniques. He was awesome indeed”, Ashoka smiled and followed the good doctor in the bar. “You seem to be drawn to him, big time.”, she inquired.

“Like a moth to a flame”, Aphra smiled.

Vader

Vader immersed himself into his Bacta tank and welcomed its soothing properties. The past three days have been an emotional roller coaster for him. His mind, his thoughts revolved around one person. And this time it was not his son. Everywhere he went, everywhere he stood, he could sense, hear, smell her. It was driving him insane. Never could he ever imagine that the night he spent with the good doctor would have such an impact on him.

‘Perhaps she means more to me than I thought. I should not have wiped her memory and sent her away. I should have reinstated her former position on the Executor and kept her close to me. We would have battled the Rebel scum by day and fuck like bunnies by night. Alas, there’s no pointing crying over spilled milk now. The second Death Star is almost operational, soon the entire Rebel Alliance will be crushed. I will turn my son to the dark side, and we can both kill the Emperor and bring peace to the Galaxy. Then I can search for Aphra and bring her back. There’s no denying it anymore. I’m drawn to that woman like a moth to a flame.’

The End


End file.
